Chcesz być rudy? Chcesz mieć brodę? Chcesz nie mieć powodzenia? Leprechaun będzie dumny
Total Drama: Show Never Dies - Odcinek 9 Ogłoszenia parafialne: *Kolejne wyzwanie w piątek, w okolicach godziny 19/20. *Wyzwanie prowadzi Luka. Ocenia wraz z nim Dark. Statek: Sfera Luksusowa: Pokój Jurgity i Evelynn: Dwie lolitas siedziały w pokoju, plotkowały i wspominały czasy dzieciństwa. Były dalej w pidżamach, a łóżko było całe w chipsach, coli i innych słodkościach. '' ''Puk, puk. (please) Rudowłosa pokręciła głową i wskazała na siebie, potem na siostrę. Obie wybuchnęły głośnym śmiechem, były świadome jak wyglądają. Evelynn popchnęła siostrę do wyjścia. '' '''Evelynn': No idź, nie będą na Ciebie dłużej czekać. Jurgita poszła w kierunku drzwi, które otworzyła. Widząc Rhysa uśmiechnąła się do niego, już chciała rzucić mu się na szyję, ale zażenowana przypomniała sobie jak w tym momencie wyglądała. Jurgita: Uhm...cześć..? *powiedziała niepewnie* Widok chłopaka ją ucieszył, jednakże ten moment. '' '''Jurgita': ...to już po wyzwaniu...? *dopytała po chwili* Na ostatnie dni świat jej się nieco wyłączył, czas poświęciła swojej bliźniaczce. Blondynka stanęła za swoją siostrą i przyglądała się tej dwójce. Evelynn: No co, nie przedstawisz "przypadku", swojemu "księciu"? *spytała, jednak ostatnie dwa słowa dopowiedziała na ucho* Rhys spojrzał kątem oka na łóżko dziewczyn, a następnie na nie same. Nieźle musiały zabalować - pomyślał sobie. Rhys: Jak dwie krople wody... *mruknął cicho do siebie przyglądając się Jurgicie i Evelynn* No tak chyba... mamy już następny dzień. *zaśmiał się lekko* Jurgita podrapała się za głową, skonsternowana całą sytuacją. Cóż, nie zawsze zastanie jej w idealnym wyglądzie. Niech się przyzwyczaja (please). '' '''Jurgita': Właśnie... To jest moja bliźniaczka Evelynn, a to... *zastanawiała się jak określić chłopaka, no wiele się wydarzyło. ale...* ...Rhys. *dodała pewniej*. Evelynn: My już mieliśmy okazję się spotkać. *uśmiechnęła się* Już nie musisz mówić "Przypadek". *zaśmiała się* Jurgita: Więc no cóż... Trochę się wybawiłyśmy... Zostało trochę alkoholu, chipsów... Wpadniesz? Rhys: No dobrze. *uśmiechnął się do blondynki* Musiał coś sprawdzić. Złapał rudowłosą za ramiona i postawił obok blondynki. Dziewczyny zaskoczone spoglądały na niego to na siebie. Gdy tak stały obok siebie i patrzyły na niego swoimi oczkami... wyobraźcie sobie dwie urocze dziewczynki które patrzą na was z pytającymi wyrazami twarzy. Rhys: Nawet jesteście tego same wzrostu. *pokiwał głową zamyślony* Po chwili dotarło do niego jak głupio musiał wyglądać. Rhys: Przepraszam, po prostu to dość niespotykana sytuacja. *zaśmiał się lekko, drapiąc się za głową* Propozycja rudowłosej go ucieszyła, ale sam trochę się obawiał. Prawda była taka, że nigdy alkoholu nie spożywał. Mimo wszystko nie chciał im się do tego przyznawać, mógłby wyjść na jakiegoś dziwaka czy coś... Rhys: Jak mógłbym odmówić takiej uroczej istotce. *pokręcił głową* Dziewczyny przyglądała się sobie zaskoczone. W końcu obie skierowały wzrok na niego i razem dosłownie w tym samym momencie wyrzuciły jedno słowo. Jurgita&Evelynn: Baaa-aka! *spojrzały po sobie i przyglądały sie sobie* Blondynka przytomnie pociągnęła chłopaka za dłoń do siostra. Evelynn: Możemy już bardziej się nie kompromitować, helloł? Jurgita: Nie widziałeś nigdy bliźniaków? Evelynn: Co pijesz? Piwo, whisky czy coś innego? Pokój Leviego: ... Pokój Rhysa: Po wydarzeniach z Hiszpanii chłopak spał bardzo twardo. Prawdopodobnie efekt tych kilku baseballów którymi oberwał, czy też ganianiem za wredną kapucynką. Swoją drogą ciekawiło go czy ktoś się z nią rozprawił.Kilka minut po tym jak słońce wpadło do jego pokoju przez okna otworzył oczy. Rhys: Ahh... *przeciągnął się* Chyba pierwszy raz tak dobrze mi się spało. Podparł się rękoma, po czym przeniósł się na krawędź łóżka, a następnie wstał. Wielkie lustro które wisiało naprzeciw niemu pokazywało jego uśmiechniętą twarz. Rhys: Coś nie tak. Położył dłoń na swoim poliku, próbując "naprawić" to co aktualnie się zadziało. No ale się nie dało, a szarpanie się ze swoją twarzą... naaah, tego by było za wiele, nie trzeba dziczeć od razu. Zniknął na moment za drzwiami do prywatnej łazienki w jaką wyposażone były pokoje klasy luksusowej... albo tylko jego, who knows? Po szybkim prysznicu i doprowadzeniu się do stanu żywotności przedstawił swój nowy outfit. Damn, chyba za bardzo wczuł się w naśladowanie Benjiego. Wracając... w outficie gotowy był do opuszczenia pokoju oraz na najbliższe zadanie. Pokój Sophie: ... Pokój Anne: ... Pokój Melissy: ... Melissa była zadowolona z przebiegu poprzedniego zadania, przez co mogła spokojnie spać. Gdy się obudziła zdała sobie sprawę, jak bardzo podczas poprzedniej podróży odizolowała się od innych osób. Została ich w końcu już tylko czwórka, więc warto wykorzystać jeszcze ten spokój. W końcu ma dostęp do luksusowej strefy, dlaczego by z tego nie skorzystać? '' ''Dziewczyna przebrała się w świeży komplet ubrań - swoją koszulę "Queen." i trochę luźniejsze spodnie do kostek. Nie miała ochoty walczyć ze swoją fryzurą, więc zebrała tylko część włosów, które wpadały jej na twarz i związała z tyłu głowy. Spojrzała w lustro ostatni raz przed wyjściem i westchnęła, czy to ze zmęczenia, czy też niechęci do wstawania z łóżka. Mimo wszystko wyszła ze swojego pokoju i ruszyła na zwiedzanie... Basen: ... Bufet: ... Strzelnica: ... Strefa ekonomiczna: Pokój Chłopaków: Po wczorajszym wyzwaniu bez słowa znalazł się w swojej kabinie od razu zasypiając przy okazji zachowując sobie przywłaszczony strój jako pamiątkę. Nie wiedział dokładnie nawet o której godzinie wstał. Bezwładnie wywlókł się z łóżka. Przeciągnął się odsłaniając zasłonę przy bulaju. Przymrużył oczy zasłaniając lekko dłonią. Brian: Trzeba coś robić. Westchnął po czym skierował się w stronę szafy. Choć klasa była przystosowana dla kilku osób na tym etapie była niczym prywatna kabina z nieco mniejszym standardem. Pochwycił za swoje świeże ubranie przebierając się w nie. Sam strój sportowy dodał do swoich pozostałych rzeczy, które podążą za nim. Nie chcąc zacząć rozmyślać sam ze sobą postanowił przejść się po pokładzie jak to określił: By coś zrobić. Pokój Dziewczyn: Abby dość krótko spała. Zdając sobie sprawę, że raczej nie znajdzie ciekawego zajęcia w tym pokoju... Przebrała się, a następnie wyszła z pokoju. Łazienki: ... Biblioteka: ... Kuchnia: ... Leżaki: ... Kategoria:Show Never Die - Odcinki